Technological advancements in mobile computing and social networking impact the way business processes are implemented. Clients are looking for innovative ways to accelerate their business models, and they are looking to mobile devices and social tools to reach their consumers and employees. Market shifts around mobile devices and social tools have changed what clients expect to do using mobile devices, and as such, clients are increasingly shifting towards social tools to communicate and collaborate.
In the collaborative nature of business there is often more than one stakeholder to any service; a matrix of organizations and individuals that collectively lead to the success of a service. In this context, approval of a request for access may not be limited to one person, but rather a set of individuals. For example, a client is building a marketing mobile application and they would like access to use a shared client-notification service. The client would likely need approval from the owner of the shared client-notification service, as well as the owner of the marketing mobile application. Mobile computing and social networking impact the way business processes are implemented, how individuals participate in those processes, and how those individuals communicate with one another.